New Year Kiss
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. It's New Year at Hogwarts, and Sirius and Marlene wants to kiss each other, however, they haven't gone official yet, so the have to make a plan, so none of the others will find it weird that they kiss at midnight.


a blackinnon one shot sort of like the friends episode where they're secretly dating and want to kiss at New Years but have to make sure their friends aren't suspicious so make them all kiss to? pls and thank u also ily

_Yes, of course. I love that episode of Friends! Awww. I love you, too :) I hope you're somehow satisfied with what I've come up with, seeing as I'm writing this at midnight, December 23. (or should I say December 24?) - anyway, to a lousy Christmas and a crappy New Year :p _

It was New Years day, and the students staying at Hogwarts were very jumpy. Someone had the early intake of alcohol causing the jumpiness, others were extremely anxious seeing as they wanted to kiss their loved one at midnight, and everything had to go perfectly well. Sirius Orion Black, an average teenage boy, was rather occupied at the moment. His thoughts were far away as he looked deeply into a girl's blue green eyes. The girl was, however, not just any girl.

Unfortunately, it was Marlene McKinnon: Sirius' bestfriend – James' friend. And she was not just James' friend. They were like sister and brother. They grew up together as their parents hoped they would bond and somewhat get married, however, that was not how they wanted it to be. Now and then, Sirius would mutter a curse under his breath as he kissed her, or even merely held her hand. He knew it was bad. He knew it, but he just couldn't turn away. He had grown to fancy her. Not like James fancied Lily, but it was definitely something. And it was bad.

The thing was: nobody knew about him and Marlene. Not even James, not even Lily. No one. They had been sneaking around together all year.

Marlene leaned into Sirius, who only smiled against her lips, and engaged himself further into the kiss. They were, in a broom cupboard, snogging rather enthusiastic.

"Marlene McKinnon, you're going to be the death of me," Sirius breathes heavily.

Marlene grinned, and put her chin at his shoulder, "just what I despretly needs to hear, Black".

None of them said anything in a couple of moments.. Suddenly Sirius blurted, "will you kiss me at midnight?"

Marlene looked a bit startled, however, so did Sirius, "Sirius Black, for merlin's sake. You just grapped me, threw us into an old broom closet, and snogged the life out of both of us. Why do you feel like asking now.?" Marlene babled, "sweet baby Merlin, get a grip". She let out a small laugh.

Sirius shrugged. "it just seemed right, I mean, seeing as it's bloody New Years and stuff". Sirius fumbled with the buttons in his shirt. He slipped on his tie rather quickly, and began ruffling his hair, seeing as he had dressed, and there was an awkward silence tearing him apart.

Marlene had also slipped on all her school robes, and flipped her hair a couple of times, so no one could see what they had been doing, the last fifteen minutes, "Merlin's knickers, you sure do know how to charm the pant of someone," she grinned at Sirius' mocked hurt, "however, to answer your question, yes, I will kiss you at midnight, you tosser," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait, won't people see us then?" asked Marlene surprised.

"We just have to set James up with someone so he will be too occupied to see anything," grinned Sirius,

"What about the others?" Marlene sent him a questioning look, "don't you think Remus or Peter will recognise us, or what about the girls?" Marlene gasped, "what about Lily? She would probably go on and on about it for weeks, if she found out about us."

"Why not make it official then? Why do we need to hide?" Sirius whined.

Marlene sent him another very stern look, "James," she reminded him, "he'll have a Hippogriff if he knew what we did behind his back," Marlene rolled her eyes, "besides, I don't think we're ready to that, none of us even know what all this is about."

"We're adults now, James knows that. You can take care of yourself," Sirius argued, "and you could just slip him some Firewhiskey, then we're all good."

Marlene ignored him, "if you set James, Remus and Peter up with somebody, then I'll take care of the girls," Marlene paused, "what about Frank, do we need to worry about him?"

"Nah, he'll probably man up and kiss Alice."

"Wait, Lily and James could kiss," Marlene widened her eyes, clapping her hands, "that would be perfect. I mean, so romantic!"

"Have you ever heard Evans and James being in the same room?" Sirius asked deadpanned.

"They're getting better," said Marlene, "they're nearly there. They just need this little push," she told him, using her thump and index-finger to demonstrate how little help they needed.

"Fine," Sirius said smiling, "that's two down. What about Remus? Do you know if he's seeing anybody? I think I heard a little bird sing about our own Moony and one of our own" Sirius said enthuasticlly.

Marlene raised an eyebrow, "_one of our own_?"

Sirius looked at her seriously. " Anyway," said Marlene quickly, "I think that one's right. I think it's that Meadows girl. Dorcas Meadowes,"

"Moooooonie and Meadowes sitting in a tree..." Sirius mocked in a sing-song voice, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Marlene hit him over the shoulder, "focus you spaz. Peter - is he seeing anyone?"

Sirius fell silent, "no I don't think so,"

Marlene smirked, "I'm sure you'll figure something out," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and turned.

Sirius looked after her as she closed the door behind her, listening to her steps down the corridor.

"Who are you going with, at midnight?" asked James Potter, who lay in his four-poser bed surrounded by Quiditch posters.

"I dunno," said Sirius, though he knew exactly who, "what about you, Prongsie?"

James sighed and closed his eyes, "you big buffoon, if you ever call me that again -" James threatened.

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically,"- what will you do? You know I'm better than you. I'm not only stronger, but also more intelligent, and not to mention _handsomer" _Sirius bragged,

"I'm _handsomer _than you! Moony, tell him that!"

Remus looked up from his book, amused, "Firstly: there's no such thing as the word _handsomer, _and secondly, shut the bloody up – both of you."

Sirius looked at Remus. Remus' usually dusty school robes, were switched with a black shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Who are you going with, Moony" asked Sirius befuddled.

"Why would you think I'm going anywhere?" asked Remus, however, he was ducking behind his book, cheeks blushing and never in his life had he been so interested in Astrology.

James, Peter and Sirius' eyes met, and they all grinned, "Moony-pooh has a date!" They all squealed loudly.

"If you must know, I'm going with Dorcas," said Remus with a sheepish smile on his face.

Peter's eyes bulged, "Meadowes? You're going wth Meadowes?"

Remus nodded, "Why, what's wrong with that?"

Peter shook his head, "how did that happen?"

Remus stood up, and put the book on the table beside the chair, "that's for me to know, and you to dot dot dot," Remus grinned, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to the girls dormitories to pick up my date".

All three boys were left in the dorm, chuckling.

"We need to find a date," said Peter seriously, "otherwise it'll just be too embarrassing, showing up to the Gryffindor party with no date."

"I like your thinking Wormtail," agreed Sirius and James.

Peter turned to James,"You're going to ask Lily again, aren't you?" squeaked Peter.

James nodded, "Wish me luck" said James, and left the room, searching for Lily.

Peter looked at Sirius, "who are you going with?"

"ahh, the most amazing woman at Hogwarts," said Sirius dramatically, "now Wormy, I know about you and the Hufflepuff,"

Peter blushed dark red, "what Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, I think you know, Wormy", Sirius winked, and turned to the door, "If I were you, I would be busy finding that bird," advised Sirius.

Peter nodded, and got of the bed quickly, and disappeared out of the door.

The music was loud, and someone had made a muggle digital clock appear on the wall, over the snacks and Firewishkey.

"Not bad?" said someone from the corner of the room. Marlene turned and saw Lily stand in the doorway. Marlene smiled at her, "I didn't think partying was y_our thi__n__g_?" asked Marlene, quoting Lily from an earlier conversation between the two of them.

"Meh," answered Lily, "It's not really me, but Potter sure knows how to throw a party,"

Marlene looked at Lily, then she eyed the drink in her hand, "Lils, how many shots have you been downing?"

Lily shrugged, "this is my first – or fourth..."

Just as the clock started the count down, _60 seconds, 59 seconds, 58 seconds... _James Potter entered the room.

Marlene left Lily and turned to James, "Not attending your own party, huh?"

James scratched his neck, "I've been busy,"

"Doing what exactly?"

"...Nothing..."

Marlene raised her hands in surrender, "what you do in your free time is none of my buisness"

James grinned.

_36 seconds, 35 seconds, 34 seconds..._

"Kiss Evans at midnight." said Marlene.

"What?" James asked astonished.

"Kiss Evans at midnight," repeated Marlene, "you've got 28 seconds left – no wait, 27 seconds left," Marlene smiled, "oh you idiot, just do it!"

Marlene moved on. Sirius stood at the bar table mixing drinks. Marlene went to the table standing next to him, "they're all sat up," she whispered to him. James was standing behind Lily picking up the courage to kiss her, when the time was right.

_10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8 seconds... _

Sirius smiled, "good,"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

_5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds..._

"Cheater," whispered Marlene .

The clock rang, signalling midnight had arrived.

"Happy New Year, McKinnon," smiled Sirius against her lips, and leaned into another kiss.


End file.
